


Limericks 13, 14, and 15

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Dirty Jokes, Limericks, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limericks 13, 14, and 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> These are some of my favourites!

  


 

 

 

13

“Where can a wizard go for a wank?

When his monkey needs a good spank?”

Disturbed by the show

Remus bid Severus go, 

“There’s spunk in my Grindylow Tank!” 

 

14

Severus’ dreamt he was clothes free

In the Infirmary, completely carefree

But Pomfrey forgot to wear

Without healer robes, quite bare! 

Snape woke, wanting sex and coffee

 

15

There was a Professor named Mooney

Who drove the girls totally loony

His cock super-sized

Left all hypnotized

Remus’ ego remained disproportionally puny

 

 

 


End file.
